


Eris

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dracothon, Harems, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito hace mucho, un Draco/mundo que es muy crack y fue muy divertido de hacer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eris

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito hace mucho, un Draco/mundo que es muy crack y fue muy divertido de hacer.

Él era perfecto. Era guapo, era millonario, era un mago poderoso, tenía un cuerpo precioso, no era demasiado musculoso, pero tampoco era flacucho. Era elegante e inteligente, encantador siempre que quería y adorable cuando se lo proponía. Su ingenio era agudo, su mente rápida y sus comentarios siempre precisos. Era simplemente perfecto.

Era lógico suponer que alguien tan maravilloso tuviese miles de pretendientes, y que de entre todos ellos elegiría al mejor. Sin embargo, el problema era que el deseo de obtenerlo era tan grande que se había desatado una competencia sin cuartel, después de todo, en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.

Comenzando con Hermione y Harry, quienes de grandes amigos habían pasado a ser enemigos a muerte, o bueno, casi. Pues una deseaba pasar el día con alguien guapo y de gran ingenio, el otro quería al mismo individuo guapo y elegante, pero que le hacía frente como sólo él se atrevía. Tan enfrascados en su lucha por llamar la atención del objeto de sus deseos estaban que nunca notaron los movimientos que el tercer integrante del trío hacía. Como buen estratega, él no había revelado sus intenciones sino hasta que estuvo seguro que tenía parte del camino libre.

Después de todo, la tensión sexual entre el hurón y la comadreja nunca había menguado. Y en opinión de Ron, eso tenía que ser solucionado.

Por otro lado, estaban las siempre unidas hermanas Greengrass, quienes por nada perderían un partido como ése: un sangre pura, rico, poderoso y guapo. Sobre todo guapo. Así pues, en un principio hicieron frente común para deshacerse de la, hasta entonces, mejor amiga de Daphne, Pansy. Quien, por supuesto, llevaba una gran ventaja en esto, había augurado todo desde los catorce años (y si bien podría no ser la ganadora al final, sí podría presumir de haber sido la primera con la que Draco… bueno, ustedes saben).

Pero Pansy, como buena serpiente, había visto las intenciones de éstas. Y, sabiéndose en la necesidad de aliados momentáneos, recurrió a la comadreja pequeña, quien llevó consigo a la Lunática esa. No que no pudiera conseguir mejores secuaces, simplemente que del resto de los Slytherin no sería fácil deshacerse.

Blaise siempre había estado ahí para su mejor amigo, ajá, amigo. Al igual que Pansy, sabía que llevaba una ventaja sobre el resto. No le extrañaba que Draco recurriera a él antes que a cualquier otro y sabiendo que tenía toda su confianza, comenzó a acercarse a él proponiendo algunos experimentos, ejem, algunos experimentos que incluían lubricante y poca ropa. No tuvo que batallar mucho para convencerlo.

Además de Blaise, Theodore también buscaba obtener el premio; Draco era la única persona inteligente con la cuál podía mantener una charla amena y sin trivialidades. No perdería eso por nada y se aseguraría de tener aún más.

De este modo, las cosas se ponían ligeramente tensas cuando Draco entraba al salón, pues sin quererlo ni esperarlo, había terminado por ser la manzana de la discordia.

Y eso que aún no se había percatado de los vanos intentos de Crabbe y Goyle, o de la excesiva atención que le prestaban los gemelos Weasley.

Sí, definitivamente era una manzana que no tardaría en iniciar una guerra.


End file.
